


A little more

by Maximiu



Series: Shiptober2019~ [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, shiptober 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximiu/pseuds/Maximiu
Summary: - ¿La ley de vida?- Toda esa mierda.- Morir es algo que tarde o temprano nos llega, Hayato.





	A little more

Minaho se despertó a las tres de la madrugada, el culpable; su celular estaba sonando y el no tenía el sueño pesado por lo que despertó al primer tono. 

Con un suspiro resignado se estiro lo suficiente para tomar el celular de la mesita de noche. Estaba seguro que era Jinichirou llamando para informarle que ya había llegado a New york, (el chico había ido de vacaciones con sus padres, aprovechando antes de entrar a la universidad) si ese era el caso, un punto más a su capacidad para deducir. 

Pero cuando desbloqueo dicho objeto casi queda siego, había olvidado bajarle el brillo ugh. 

Ah, y la llamada no era su mejor amigo, era Hayato. 

¿Estaría llamando para avisar que estaba fuera de su departamento y quería entrar? (Situación bastante común este último mes) O ¿solo se había desvelado y quería molestar. 

Con Matatagi Hayato las opciones podían ser infinitas. Asique contesto. 

\- Hey Hayato. 

\- ¡Kazuto-chan! - Oh, era la voz de Yuta, sonaba ronca y desesperada - Por favor... - Parecía que le costaba respirar y Minaho aparto las sabanas de su alrededor y se levanto con dirección a su armario, no le gustaban todos los pensamientos que estaban inundando su cabeza solo por escuchar al joven de 14 años. - Se que no son horas... Pero ¿podrías venir al hospital? 

Oh. 

No. 

No era el momento de quedar sorprendido. 

\- Estoy en camino Yuta-kun. – Dicho esto sacudió todos los pensamientos negativos que invadían su mente, (su cerebro, acostumbrado a sacar un millón de conclusiones no ayudaba) y salió apresurado de su departamento, (el más cercano de la universidad donde pronto iniciarían sus clases y el más cómodo que encontró) luego de lavarse un poco la cara y espantar el sueño. 

¿Qué hacia Yuta con el celular de Hayato? ¿Dónde estaba su novio? ¿y Shun? ¿acaso había pasado algo con la señora Matatagi? 

\- Dios, cerebro para. – El guardia que hacia su trabajo a estas horas alrededor del conjunto de departamentos le miro con curiosidad al escucharlo hablar solo. 

Minaho suspiro y agradeció al cielo por su resistencia física (gracias al fútbol, que ahora suele ser un pasatiempo que continúa practicando con sus amigos más cercanos). 

Y sus padres decían que no le serviría de nada. 

Sin embargo no llegaría al hospital pronto.  
Se detuvo y se permitió tomar un poco de aire, no sentía esta necesidad de respirar desde que era un novato en el fútbol y tenia que correr con un neumático enorme atado a la cintura. Su mente se aclaro y pensó profundamente. 

Suponiendo que Yuta le llamo por ser uno de los números que Hayato tenia enmarcados, cabe la posibilidad de que Ibuki también hubiese sido contactado, (por ser el mejor amigo y muy cercano a la familia también) además, sabia que los fines de semana el peliblanco se quedaba a pasar la noche con Shindou y si es así... - Kazuto miro la calle en donde se había detenido, si sus suposiciones no le fallan entonces... 

\- ¿Minaho? – Un auto se detuvo cerca de el, y cuando el vidrio bajo, un Ibuki con el cabello desordenado y con ojeras muy notorias le miro sorprendido. - ¿También estas de ida al hospital? – El peli naranja asintió e Ibuki rápidamente le indicó que podía subir. 

Kazuto amaba sus deducciones. 

Ya con el auto en marcha Kazuto sintió una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro. Era Shindou. Le dedico una sonrisa agradecida. 

Munemasa apretó sus puños. 

\- Shun me llamo desde el celular de Hayato, estaba llorando y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderle, pero cuando entendí que fuera al hospital le agradecí al infierno de haberme quedado a dormir en casa de Takuto, así podría, ya sabes, ir rápido en auto. 

\- Lo supuse. - Minaho suspiro levantando la mirada hacia el más alto - No quiero suponer cosas negativas, dame un tema para distraerme. 

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de los incendios que sucedían en Sudamérica. 

... 

Shindou se quedaría en la sala de espera del primer piso, mientras Kazuto y Munemasa subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia el piso donde esperaban su temor no se cumpliese, se ganaron varios regaños, pero ahora era lo de menos. 

Entonces, cansados (por la falta de sueño) llegaron al pasillo en donde nada más verlos Shun y Yuta corrieron hacia ellos llorando. Ellos ya tenían 14 y 13 años por lo que la situación debe ser grave si ellos (unos orgullosos como Hayato) estaban con la guardia tan baja. 

El peli naranja suspiro, Hayato no estaba y miro a Shun. - ¿Puedes decirnos que sucede? 

Yuta respondió por su hermano menor. - Mamá esta muy delicada, están operándola ahora mismo, Hayato-nii fue a conseguir unas cosas que le han pedido y nosotros, no sabíamos que hacer asique yo... 

\- Esta bien, esta bien. - Ibuki se acomodo un poco el cabello - Ustedes están muy nerviosos, vengan conmigo a tomar un poco de agua - Los menores asintieron y fueron a esperar el elevador, cosa que en su apuro los mayores no pensaron en utilizar. - Escucha Minaho, la sala de operaciones esta unos pasillos más adelante, me quedare con Yuta y Shun, ¿puedes con Hayato? 

\- Si, no te preocupes. 

\- Cualquier cosa... 

\- Si, si, te avisaré. 

\- Bien, en-entonces nos vemos. - Ibuki era horrible ocultando su preocupación y ganas de quedarse a ayudar a su mejor amigo. Pero no se quedaría a hacer del apoyo que Kazuto como novio podía brindar. 

Cuando quedo solo, saco su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y noto una llamada perdida, esta vez si era Manabe. Necesitaba distraerse asique devolvió la llamada. 

\- ¡Kazuto-kun! Dios, no me digas que te desperté lo siento. - Parecía muy contento a pesar de la disculpa. 

\- Hola Jin, no me despertaste asique esta bien. 

Hubo silencio por unos segundos - Espera un momento - Hablo el matemático y se escucho el ruido de unos pasos apresurados y luego que cerraban una puerta - ¿Esta todo bien? Tu voz suena muy poco sarcástica para ser tu y estoy seguro que no es por andar despierto a estas horas. - Jinichirou era un chico inteligente después de todo. 

\- La mamá de Hayato esta delicada. 

\- Oh... Hum, Hana-san es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, todo, todo estará bien Kazuto. 

\- Lo se, lo se, lo se. - Minaho pudo ver una cabellera castaña con unas cuantas puntas de color azul pasar de el corriendo rápidamente - Disfruta tus vacaciones y tráeme un recuerdo, tengo que colgar. 

\- Si, si esta bien, cualquier cosa, solo llámame no importa la diferencia horaria. 

\- Claro. 

La llamada término y decidió acercarse a Hayato. 

... 

Hayato no era fan de rogarle a nadie y menos a una entidad según divina. Pero tenía tantas ganas de rebajarse a rogar por la salud de su amada madre. 

No quería que sus hermanos lo viesen tan desesperado y débil, no quería que además de preocuparse por su madre se preocupen por el, era el mayor y por lo tanto tenia que ser el pilar. 

Pero ver a Kazuto acercarse a el como si estuviera caminando hacia un animal herido le dio la señal de que sus queridos hermanos lo habían visto mal y habían tenido la necesidad de "ayudarlo". Soltó un bufido y como siempre no tuvo que dar explicaciones porque Kazuto prácticamente leía mentes (aunque eso es exagerado y a veces daba miedo). 

\- Se que no eres un animal herido - ¿Ven? Ni si quiera tenia que soltar una palabra. - Puedo acompañarte si quieres. 

Hayato suspiro y le tendió las bolsas de cosas que una enfermera le había pedido, al doctor que lo había estado esperando el cual le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo (sin éxito porque por dentro quería explotar). 

\- Solo guarda tus comentarios Kazuto. 

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, Kazuto sabía que solo tenía que esperar a que Hayato hiciese algo. 

Tardo más de lo que había pensado, pero Hayato soltó un quejido. 

\- Odio esto. 

\- ¿La ley de vida? 

\- Toda esa mierda. 

\- Morir es algo que tarde o temprano nos llega, Hayato. 

\- Lo dices demasiado tranquilo. 

\- Cuando murió mi padre era un niño muy pequeño, pero eso no evitaba que fuese lo suficientemente capaz de entender que ya no lo vería nunca más, que solo paso y era su tiempo. 

\- No estas ayudando. 

\- ¿Tu mamá no ha tenido ya mucho tiempo luchando? Sin poder salir siquiera de su habitación ¿no sería este un respiró a ser libre? - Hayato levanto una mano con el objetivo de darle en la mejilla, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos encontraron los opacos del menor. 

Kazuto estaba llorando. 

\- Lo siento - Hablo Minaho, Matatagi le limpio las lagrimas con las manos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas - Esto debía ser al revés y solo quería que te des a la idea de que, es normal vale, no quiero que veas esto como el fin del mundo o una razón por la cual caer tan bajo de beber por la perdida... Este tipo de situaciones no son lo mío y digo cosas imprudentes. 

\- Somos un desastre y estamos suponiendo lo peor. 

\- Si y no quiero da falsas esperanzas al decirte esto pero; tu mamá va a estar bien, la conoces, es fuerte y prometió estar cuando nosotros nos casemos. - Ambos sonrieron, aunque pareciera más una mueca. 

\- ¿Cómo supiste...? - Kazuto le interrumpió. 

\- Yuta-kun me llamo y Shun llamo a Ibuki. 

\- Lo supuse, ¿Dónde...? 

\- En el primer piso con Ibuki y Shindou-kun. 

\- Bien. 

... 

Se quedaron sentados en la sala unas dos horas más, hasta que un doctor le toco el hombro a Hayato para despertarlo, Kazuto también despertó con el movimiento tan brusco que Hayato causo cuando se puso de pie con rapidez. 

\- Su madre es una mujer muy fuerte, la operación a sido un éxito y ella está fuera de peligro, podrás pasar a verla en unos días, necesita mucho reposo. 

Woaa, Minaho se apresuro a sostener el peso de Hayato cuando a este le fallaron las piernas del puro alivio. 

Cuando el doctor se retiro y Hayato fue con el para hablar más sobre su madre, Minaho llamo a Ibuki quien contesto al instante. 

\- ¡Minaho! 

\- Frena un poco campeón, hum... Nos acaban de informar que Hana-san esta fuera de peligro, estará en reposo por lo que las visitas serán en unos días. 

\- Aaaah, me alegro tanto. 

\- Shun y Yuta... 

\- Están dormidos en el asiento trasero del auto de Takuto. 

\- Esperare a Hayato e iremos con ustedes. 

\- Esta bien. 

... 

Unas horas después, Hayato estaba dormido en el futon al lado del de Kazuto, ambos estaban en la casa estilo japonés donde Takuto se había mudado (Regalo de sus padres pese a su negación) y planeaba compartir con Ibuki pronto. Yuta y Shun habían preferido quedarse en otra habitación para darles "tiempo a solas" sin embargo y naturalmente, ni bien Hayato se acostó en el Futon cayo profundamente dormido. 

Minaho le estaba observando, porque Minaho no era el si no observaba a la gente. 

" Me alegro que la muerte no haiga tocado la puerta de tu familia Hayato". 

Kazuto desvió su mirada al techo y recordó a su padre.

Toda esta situación solo le habia traido recuerdos de su padre. 

El seria un gran detective, superaría a su padre, lo había prometido hacia tanto tiempo. 

"Me hubiese gustado estar un poco más tiempo con él" 

...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Realmente me gusta el MataMina(? Espero que a ustedes también (?
> 
> Este fue el Día 2 - Muerte, del Shiptober 2019.
> 
> Bueno nos leemos luego no tengo mucho que decir. 
> 
> Como dato:
> 
> Por si no lo saben o lo han olvidado, Shun y Yuta son hermanos menores de Hayato y aparecen desde el capítulo 2 del Galaxy. 
> 
> En el anime/juego aparentan unos 9-10 años y aqui en este One-shot tienen 14-13 porque han pasado 4 años desde el Gran Celesta Galaxy.


End file.
